chhfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sofia
__FORCETOC__ Beschreibung thumb|400px|Künstler: bapabst (Bernardo) on devaintART Sofia ist eine junge Frau von 20 Jahren. Mit ihren 1,95 Meter Körpergröße ragt sie oftmals aus der Masse heraus. Doch trotz ihrer Größe sieht sich nicht dürr sondern mit ihren 99 Kilogramm eher athletisch und muskulös aus. Ihre Haltung ist gerade aber nicht steif. Ihre rötlichen bis rotblonden Haare sind schulterlang und ordentlich gekämmt. Die Frisur scheint eine Mischung aus Kampftauglichkeit und Wunsch nach einem guten Aussehen zu sein. Beinahe smaragdgrüne Augen runden das hübsche, wenn auch nicht schöne Gesicht ab (Appearence 6). Ihre Lippen sind fein und umranden ein schönes Lächeln, welches besonders häufig auftritt, wenn sie Kinder beim spielen zuschaut. Ihre Augen nehmen dann ein strahlendes Funkeln an. Hin und wieder scheint sie etwas zu beobachten, was andere nicht sehen oder lässt ihre Gedanken schweifen. Sie hat eine feine und beinahe leise Stimme. Sie klingt ruhig und sanft, kann aber, sollte es jedoch die Situation erfordern laut sein und weit tragen. Man merkt ihr an, dass sie es gewohnt ist Befehle zu geben und zu befolgen. Ihr Auftreten wirkt zumeist vertrauenserweckend. An ihrer Art mit ihren MItmenschen umzugehen ist irgendetwas, dass die Leute ihr gegenüber öffnet (Charm). Ihr Körper wirkt sehr gepflegt. Sie hat, für eine Kriegerin recht ungewöhnlich, keine sichtbaren Narben. Nicht einmal Schwertschwielen sind an ihren Händen zu finden. Dagegen ist das kleine Muttermal am rechten Schulterblatt, das vage an ein Pferd erinnert, eine humorvolle Laune der Natur. Ihre Ausrüstung sitzt makellos, genauso wie ihre Kleidung. Es scheinen alles Maßanfertigungen zu sein. Außer einem kleinen silbernen Kreuz an einer feinen Kette, zusätzlich ein Erinnerungsstück an ihre Mutter, trägt sie keinerlei Schmuck. Das Zeichen des Tol Rauko Ordens, welches in großem Format auf Umhang und Schild abgebildet ist, trägt sie offensichtlich mit großem Stolz. Auftrag und Motivation Im Augenblick ist Sofia auf der Suche nach der dunkelhaarigen Zauberin um ihr das Diebesgut wieder abzunehmen. Sie hat vor, den Templer Luminos unter keinen Umständen zu enttäuschen. Eine leise Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf sagt ihr, dass der Mönch nicht der typische Bösewicht ist und ihr aus irgend einem unerfindlichen Grund helfen will. Einen Sinn dahinter kann sie nicht finden. Nach dem geisterhaften Erscheinen ihres verstorbenen Mentors Johann Luminos ist sie nun noch entschlossener ihren Weg zu gehen und dem Rätsel auf den Grund zu gehen. Dabei will sie jedoch keineswegs von ihrem Weg abkommen, den sie von ihrem Ziehvater gelehrt bekommen hat. Da die Zauberin die Ruine der Jayan vor Sofia entdeckt hat und den Gegenstand (Notenblätter für die Maschine) an sich genommen hat, kann sie nun wieder nur reagieren. Sie muss Heinrich Luminos darüber informieren und auch über die Ruine. Einige Söldner und Augen anheuern, die über die Kanalisation wachen (lieber ein paar Tage mehr, damit Heinrich Luminos genug Zeit hat sich dem "Schlächter" anzunehmen). Hintergrund Sofia wuchs ohne richtigen Vater als Tochter einer Wirtin auf. Ihre Mutter Anabelle Weisz schwieg sich über ihn aus. Das Gasthaus befand sich in einem kleinen und unbedeutenden Dorf namens Corba in Helenia. Ihr Stiefvater Marek Rudy war der hiesige Dorfschmied. Ansonsten gab es nur noch ihren 7 Jahre jüngeren Halbbruder Andrzej. Sofia wuchs in ihrer Kindheit recht schnell. Ein zwölfjähriges Mädchen, welches schnell in die Höhe schießt und dadurch eher dürr und ungelenk aussieht wird natürlich Ziel von Hänseleien. Jedoch waren dies nur die üblichen Hänseleien der Kinder und nichts Schlimmes. Im Großen und Ganzen war es eine schöne Kindheit. Natürlich musste Sofia im Gasthaus helfen, jedoch war die Arbeit übersichtlich. Es gab nicht viele Reisende die hier vorbeikamen. Und wenn, dann blieben sie immer nur für eine Nacht. Den Rest der Zeit verbrachte sie damit heimlich ihrem Stiefvater zuzusehen, wie er sich um die Hufe der Pferde der Reisenden kümmerte. Ihr war verboten mitzuhelfen, da ihr Stiefvater nichts davon hielt, wenn sich ein Mädchen in der Schmiede aufhielt. Ihre Mutter schwieg zu diesem Thema nur. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte sie mit Herumtollen und Tagträumereien. Da sie nie ihren leiblichen Vater kennen gelernt hatte und auch nichts über ihn erfuhr, malte sie ihn sich in Gedanken aus. In ihrer Vorstellung war er ein hünenhafter und starker Mann. In strahlender Rüstung ritt er auf seinem weißen Schimmel durch die Lande und bekämpfte das Unrecht dort wo er es fand. Zu den Schwachen war er freundlich und hilfsbereit. Er rettete Frauen in Not und den üblichen romantisch verklärten Schwachsinn, den ein junges Mädchen sich ausdenken kann. Schon früh fand Sofia heraus, dass sie Dinge und Wesen wahrnahm, die andere nicht sehen konnten. Wenn sie mit ihrer Mutter darüber sprach, dass ein kleines Windwesen die Straße entlang gefegt war, tat diese das als eine Erfindung Sofias ab um Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. Nachdem Sofia ihrer Mutter des öfteren von solchen Dingen erzählt hatte, wurde jene letztendlich ärgerlich und sprach mit Marek darüber, der Sofia eine Tracht Prügel verabreichte. Seitdem hat Sofia nie wieder mit jemandem darüber gesprochen. Als Sofia 10 Jahre alt war verstarb ihr Stiefvater an einer Lungenentzündung. Sie spürte zwar ein bisschen Trauer, aber schließlich war er nicht ihr richtiger Vater, sondern eher ein strenger Bekannter. Ihre Mutter selbst vermied es vor den Augen ihrer Kinder zu zeigen, wie schwer es sie getroffen hatte. Jedoch hörte Sofia sie öfter des nächtens schluchzen. Ihrem Bruder erzählte sie nichts davon. Jedoch schwor sie sich, ihrer Mutter so gut zu helfen wie es ihr nur möglich sei. Sie versuchte nicht mehr sich von unangenehmen Aufgaben zu drücken. Ihrer Mutter fiel das natürlich auf, aber außer einem fragenden Seitenblick ab und an war nichts über ihre Verwunderung zu bemerken. Sofia war schon immer ein robustes Mädchen. Aufgeschlagene Knie, zerkratzte Beine und Hände verheilten viel schneller als bei all ihren Bekannten. Jedoch hatte sich nie jemand etwas dabei gedacht, am wenigsten Sofia selbst. Als ihre Mutter Annabelle für einige Tage schwer krank war und wirklich das Bett hüten musste, sonst arbeitete sie trotzdem, kümmerte sich Sofia um den Haushalt. Beim Kochen einer Hühnerbrühe schnitt sie sich tief in den Finger. Sie war schon heulend auf dem Weg zu ihrer Mutter, als ihr einfiel, dass diese ihr auch nicht helfen konnte. Also machte sie kehrt und wickelte sich ein Tuch fest um den Finger, zog sich zurück und wimmerte leise vor sich hin. Als sie sich nach einiger Zeit an den Schmerz gewöhnt hatte, kehrte sie in die Küche zurück, schnitt das Gemüse zu Ende und stellte die Suppe auf den Herd. Am nächsten Tag war der tiefe Schnitt verschwunden. Einzig und allein das blutbefleckte Stück Stoff war Beweis, dass das Messer in ihren Finger gefahren war. Im Jahre 982 nach Christus, Sofia war gerade 12 Jahre alt, kam der Krieg auch nach Corba. Das Dorf, bar jeder taktischer oder politischer Bedeutung, wurde Ziel der Gier einfacher Soldaten. Es wurde geplündert, die Häuser verbrannt und die Bewohner abgeschlachtet. Sofias Mutter versteckte ihre beiden Kinder, wurde dann aber auf dem Weg zu ihrem Versteck gefangen genommen. Ihrer Vergewaltigung folgte der Tod. Sofia war steif vor Angst und vermochte es nicht auch nur den leisesten Ton von sich zu geben. Ein Umstand, der sie vor ihrem Tod bewahrte. Ihr kleiner Bruder hingegen fing an zu weinen und zur Leiche ihrer Mutter zu rennen. Ein beiläufiger Hieb mit einem Streitkolben streckte ihn nieder. Schließlich zogen die Soldaten ab. Sofia torkelte aus den schwelenden Trümmern des ehemaligen Gasthauses und nahm wie in Trance die kleine Kette ihrer Mutter an sich. Bar klarer Sinne, der Schock, der Verlust ihrer Familie sowie der Rauch taten ihr Übriges, stolperte sie durch sie Ruinen des Dorfes. Ein schmutziges dürres Mädchen, das torkelnd durch die Asche ihrer Heimat läuft. Irgendwann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Eingeschüchtert, hilflos, so war sie damals. Ihre ersten Erinnerungen an den Raum, in dem sie wieder zu sich kam, sind, dass es ein kahler Raum aus gemauertem Stein war. Der Geruch des verbrannten Holzes ihres Dorfes war noch immer in ihrer Nase, auch wenn nirgends Feuer zu sehen war. Sie war allein im Zimmer. Ein einfacher Vorhang schirmte die Außenwelt ab. Immer wenn sie Schritte vernahm, schloss sie die Augen und tat so, als sei sie nicht bei Bewusstsein. Sobald sie sich sicher war, dass die andere Person das Zimmer verlassen hatte, öffnete sie wieder vorsichtig die Augen. Es wurde Essen und Trinken an ihr Bett gestellt. Ihre Wunden waren versorgt und verbunden worden. Warum sollte jemand dies tun? Dieses "Koma"-Spielen ging noch zwei weitere Tage, bis irgendwann eine tiefe Männerstimme zu ihr sprach, sie solle aufhören Tod zu spielen und ihn anschauen. Verängstigt und den Tränen nahe, warum, das weiß Sofia immer noch nicht, öffnete sie die Augen und sah den Sprecher an. Er war wohl an die 40 und hatte ein gepflegtes Aussehen. Obwohl er recht einfache Kleidung trug, vermittelte sein Auftreten den Eindruck, dass er etwas Besonderes sei. Er hatte an ihrem Bett Platz genommen, jedoch schien seine Gegenwart nichts Bedrohliches zu haben, und das obwohl er groß und stark war. Er stellte sich ihr als Johann Luminos vor und fragte sie nach ihrem Namen, den sie ihm dann zögernd nannte. Daraufhin lächelte er nur und versicherte ihr, dass sie von nun an keine Angst mehr haben müsse. Er würde nicht zulassen dass ihr etwas geschehen würde. Etwas an seinem Tonfall und der Art wie er sie anblickte machte ihr klar, dass er es ernst meinte. Daraufhin stand er auf und verließ den Raum, nicht ohne an der Tür innezuhalten und sie noch einmal musternd anzusehen. In den nächsten Tagen genas Sofia. Sie stand sogar auf und spähte aus dem Fenster. Sie befanden sich wohl in einem gutbürgerlichen Haus etwas abseits einer kleinen Siedlung. Wer die Leute waren, die sie und ihren Beschützer aufgenommen hatten, hatte sie nie erfahren. Er hatte einen großen weißen Schimmel, eine glänzende Rüstung und nahm sie vor sich auf den Sattel. Sie fühlte sich wie in einem ihrer Märchen und stellte sich insgeheim vor, dass es ihr Vater sei, der sie geholt habe und alles gut werden würde. In den nächsten Tagen verschwand ihre Scheu immer mehr und sie stellte Fragen über ihn. Geduldig beantwortete er ihr fast alle. Bei den Dingen, die er ihr nicht beantworten wollte oder konnte, entgegnete er ihr nur mit der Aussage, dass sie dies zur rechten Zeit erfahren werde. Johann selbst hatte keine Familie. Er sagte, dass ihm seine Pflicht das nicht zulassen würde und er kein guter Ehemann und Vater wäre, da er ständig unterwegs sei. Er tat dies alles weil er der Meinung sei, dass dies seine Bestimmung sei. Gott habe ihn zu dem gemacht was er sei, also habe er so zu handeln. Sein Leitsatz: „Sei tapfer im Angesicht deiner Feinde, sei tapfer und aufrecht, auf dass Gott dich lieben möge. Sprich stets die Wahrheit, auch wenn das den eigenen Tod bedeutet. Beschütz' die Wehrlosen, das ist dein Eid.“ wurde insgeheim auch zu ihrem. Anfangs half sie nur in der Küche, säuberte die Ausrüstung anderer und lernte kleinere Wunden zu versorgen. Niedere Arbeiten, die sie aber mit Fleiß ausübte um ihrem Retter zu gefallen. Sie wollte, dass er stolz auf sie war. Sofia folgte seinen Worten beinahe ohne Fragen zu stellen und nur wenn sie die Neugier packte, rutschte ihr hin und wieder eine Frage heraus. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie sich verplapperte und erzählte, dass sie komische Dinge und Wesen sehen konnte. Aber im Vergleich zu ihrer Mutter, die ihr nicht geglaubt hatte, entgegnete er ihr nur, dass sie gesegnet sei. Sie war Johann eine getreue Schülerin und stellte mit Erstaunen fest, dass ihr der Umgang mit dem Schwert lag, als sei nie etwas anderes für sie bestimmt gewesen. Johann sorgte dafür, dass sie eine dementsprechende Waffenausbildung bekam. Die Jahre vergingen wie im Fluge, und wenn er auch oft weg war, so sahen sie sich hin und wieder und bauten eine herzliche quasi Vater- und Tochter-Beziehung auf. Einen Freund unter ihren Mitschülern suchte sie nie. Kameraden und Kameradinnen sicher, aber keinen Liebhaber. Idealistisch, kindisch, vielleicht sogar verblendet, dachte sie an die Aussage ihres Ersatzvaters, dass er kein guter Vater gewesen wäre, da er oftmals unterwegs sei. Da sie wie er sein wollte, übertrug sie das auch auf sich. Mit dieser Veränderung in ihrem Leben legte sie auch ihren Nachnamen ab und nahm den Nachnamen Corba an um sich auch selbst immer an das Unglück, das über ihr Dorf kam, zu erinnern. Die Jahre gingen ins Land und Sofia stieg immer weiter im Rang auf. Als ehemalige Wirtshaustochter ohne Mittel hatte sie es an die Spitze einer halben Hundertschaft Kavallerie gebracht. Von Stolz erfüllt zog sie durch die Lande, wohin immer sie ihre Aufträge führten. Und jedes Mal hatte sie im Hintergedanken, dass sie auf ihren Reisen Unrecht bekämpfen und die Schwachen zu schützen hatte. Hin und wieder hatte sie auch das Vergnügen mit Johann auf Reisen zu gehen. Er bediente sich ihrer Fähigkeit übernatürliche Dinge zu sehen. In den wirklich gefährlichen Situationen ließ er sie allerdings zurück, wenn er der Meinung war, dass es für sie zu gefährlich sei. Aber ihr Gespür für das Übernatürliche war ihm sehr nützlich und sie genoss diese Zeit des gemeinsamen Reisens sehr. Johann nahm sie sogar einmal auf einen gesellschaftlichen Anlass mit. Hierfür besorgte er ihr ein Ballkleid, und auch wenn sie nicht die höfischen Tänze kannte, vermochte sie es immerhin sich, und, viel wichtiger für sie, ihren Ziehvater nicht zu blamieren. Hin und wieder schüttelt sie ungläubig den Kopf, wie unterschiedlich ihre Lebensabschnitte doch sind. Als Mitglied des Orden Tol Rauko gehört sie einer wahrlich privilegierten Gruppe an. Doch trotz allem ist sie nicht verzogen und kennt immer noch Entbehrungen.Wenn gleich sie sich insgeheim eingesteht, dass ein schönes Kleid etwas wunderbares ist. Vor kurzem starb ihr Mentor. Diese Nachricht traf sie schwer. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass ein so starker und gütiger Mann wie Johann besiegt werden könnte. Zuerst wollte sie den genauen Umstand seines Todes wissen und den dafür Verantwortlichen. Als jedoch der erste Zorn verrauchte war, war ihre einzige Frage, ob er einen solchen Tod als guten Tod empfunden hätte. Immer noch sichtlich erschüttert, aber gefasst, zog sie sich für den restlichen Tag auf ihre Kammer zurück um zu trauern. Hin und wieder ist der Verlust in ihren Augen zu sehen, sonst jedoch ist nichts mehr von Trauer oder Wut zu sehen. Ihr Gesicht zeugt von Entschlossenheit, nicht Verbissenheit. Sie hat vor so zu leben, wie es ihr „Ziehvater“ Johann tat. Besonderer Besitz *Pferd *Eisenschild + 5 (beschädigt und im Moment durch ein einfacheres Schild ersetzt) *Eisenlangschwert *Sonderauftragsschreiben von Heinrich Luminos *"Goldenes Ei", welches den "Schlüssel" enthält *Die Nachricht aus dem Bankfach (s.u.) *Ballkleid *Collier von Ernesto Barone *eine einfache Kette mit Silberkreuz (gehörte ihrer verstorbenen Mutter Anabelle Weisz) *130 Gold zum ausgeben für Überwachungszwecke Nachrichten, Karten und Informationen thumb|left|Die Nachricht im Bankfach Die Nachricht im Bankfach Im Bankschließfach befand sich neben einer Phiole mit klarer Flüssigkeit folgende Notiz. Auf der Außenseite der Nachricht ist in Lettern von oben nach unten - und nicht von links nach rechts wie hier üblich - der Text "Wahre Helden" niedergeschrieben. Das linke Bild zeigt wohl einen Würfel mit einer seltsamen alten Sprache. Welches Volk das niedergeschrieben hat ist unbekannt. Der Stöpsel nebendran könte eine Art Schlüssel dafür sein. Die Skizze nebendran ist ein Straßenabschnitt in der Finsternis hinter den Drei Löwen. Was es mit der Uhrzeit auf sich hat kann Sofia nur raten. Sie ist der Meinung, dass dies mit dem angesprochenen Wasser zu tun hat. Die Zahlen am Ende der Strecke stellen ein Klopfzeichen dar, womit sich ein fünf Schritt hohes Portal öffnet. Der Rest davon ist sehr unklar. Man wird dort wohl 2 Minuten lang im Wasser sein, sich erst nach Norden bewegen müssen, dann die zweite Abbiegung nach links nehmen und dann die erste rechts. Ob die nächste Skizze direkt daran anschließt ist unbekannt. Zumindest gibt es eine Warnung, dass man, wenn man aus dem Wasser raussteigt, nicht den Weg geradeaus verfolgen soll, sondern die Treppe zur linken Hand nehmen sollte. Was bedeutet aber der Hinweis "Licht!"? Entweder ist dort Licht oder man soll eine Lichtquelle mit sich führen. Zur Vorsicht lieber etwas mitnehmen. Das Gebilde am rechten Rand ist ein komplettes Rätsel. Abgesehen davon, dass die Schrift am Rande nicht lesbar ist, ist auch der Sinn des abgebildeten Artefaktes unbekannt. Ob man nun rubin- und saphirfarbene Zahnräder einsetzen muss oder ob das Knöpfe sind ist unkenntlich. Auch ist unbekannt was es mit diesem Hinweis "Seelenenergie?" auf sich hat. "2/3 Flux" und "500 Zeon" sind genauso unbekannte Größen. "Duk'zarist?", "Lucrecio?", "Archimandus Werkstatt?" und "Welche Aufzeichnungen?" ergeben auch noch keinen Sinn. Bewegliche Rubinbilder Der auf der Karte beschrieben Weg durch die Finsternis führte zu einem großen Portal, auf welchem ein großer, dreiäugiger Drache, sechs geflügelte Humanoide, Wesen mit spitzen Ohren und Menschen zu sehen waren. Das Portal führte in einen alten Tempel(?) Dort wurde in einem Raum ein Rubin gefunden, der - als er in ein entsprechendes Pult gesteckt wurde - vier bewegte Bilder darstellte. #Hierbei handelt es sich um eine Schlacht zwischen zwei Parteien. Die eine Partei besteht aus zierlichen humanoiden Wesen und ein paar engelsgleichen Wesen, die andere aus wunderschönen Wesen mit spitzen Ohren. Letztere Partei befindet sich in einer großen Minderheit, jedoch ist die Kampfkraft eines jener Schönlingen mit der von zehn Gegnern gleichzusetzen. Die Engelswesen tragen Tätowierungen. Alle kämpfen sehr verbissen und es wird sehr viel Magie benutzt. Ein recht unscheinbarer Beobachter nimmt die Szenen mittels Kristallen und einem komischen Apparat auf. Ein Engel kreist über der Schlacht und greift auch nicht ein, nur wenn er angegriffen wird verteidigt er sich waffenlos. Jedoch setzt er seinen Gegnern nicht nach. Er nimmt an dem Morden nicht teil. Die Schlacht läuft trotz all dem Können des schönen Volkes, die mit Reit- und Flugechsen unterwegs sind, für jene schlecht. Sie ziehen sich geordnet zurück und ziehen eine riesige Feuermauer hoch. Eine monströse Echse reitet an. Auf ihr ist ein Apparat aufgebaut. Eine der schönen Frauen mit Stab, scheinbar eine Magierin, steigt hinauf und beginnt auf Tasten zu drücken. Es kommt der Gedanke auf, dass es sich hierbei um ein Musikinstrument handeln könnte. Doch dann bricht das Chaos aus. Die Erde unter deren Gegnern spritzt auf, Lebenwesen platzen einfach so, gehen in Feuer auf oder werden zu Rauch. In sekundenschnelle ist die Schlacht vorbei. Doch bevor dies alles geschieht fliegt der beobachtende Engel mit dem zweiten Beobachter weg. #Nun sieht man einen Rat aus zwei Männern und einer Frau. Ihre Sitze sind an den Spitzen eines gleichseitigen Dreiecks angebracht. Alle tragen triste Kleidung in schwarz, weiß und braun. Ein Portal wird aufgestoßen und eine blutüberströmte Person schleppt sich sichtlich geschwächt hinein. Vor den dreien bricht sie zusammen und lässt drei Gegenstände fallen: Einen Saphir, einen Rubin und eine kleine Scheibe mit einer Art Skala darauf. Die drei Ratsmitglieder oder -vorsitzenden stehen langsam und elegant auf, beugen sich zu dem Leichnam und heben je einen Gegenstand auf. Jeder Gegenstand wird in einem Kistchen, welches dem entnommenen des Tol Rauko Außenpostens gleicht, verstaut. Im Zuschauerbereich befindet sich der Beobachter aus dem ersten Teil. #Ein Wesen dieser tristen und farblosen Spezies verlässt einen Gang. Hinter sich schließt sich ein hölzernes Tor. Das Wesen berührt mit einem Stab das Tor, welches zu Metall wird. Es gleicht dem Portal in der Finsternis, bei der Höhle des Löwen. #Das Engelswesen aus dem ersten Teil befindet sich in einer Höhle. Es hält einen Rubin in seiner Hand und haucht es an. Dann legt es den Edelstein ab und verlässt die Höhle, welche daraufhin einstürzt. Zufriedenheit ist auf dem Gesicht des Wesens zu sehen. Es breitet seine beeindruckenden Flügel aus, wird durchscheinend und löst sich in Licht auf. Allem Anschein sind die drei Teile aus dem zweiten Teil die Gegenstände, die zu dem Apparat aus der Notiz aus dem Bankfach (s.o.) passt. Die Zauberin scheint einen jener Teile zu besitzen. Ob sie das komplette Ausmaß kennt ist unbekannt, aber wahrscheinlich. Heinrich Luminos kennt allem Anschein nach einige dieser Wesen. Das Engelswesen hat seiner Aussage nach seinen Lebenszweck erfüllt, und sich deshalb aufgelöst. Mehr hat er sich nicht geäußert. Der Rubin befindet sich nun in den sicheren Händen des Tol Rauko Ordens. Victor und Alessandro wurden zu Stillschweigen gebeten und haben dies, sichtlich verärgert, versprochen. Weiterführende Links *SL Seiten zu Sophia *Privat: Was Sophia weiß Kategorie:Inplay Sofia Kategorie:Luminos Kategorie:Tol Rauko Kategorie:Sofia